Heaven
by Auvi
Summary: Si je vous dit : Une mission qui tourne mal Ah zut, je l'ai déjà utilisé pour Alternative. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre résumé possible... désolée. Song fic, cadeau pour saschka.


**Ceci est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Sashka. Je suis toujours en retard. Je serai en retard à mon enterrement. Et là, pas d'excuse, j'ai pas fait appel à une bêta, donc pas possible de dire que ma copie était bloquée chez elle... **

**Titre : Heaven**

**Résumé : Si je vous dit : "une mission qui tourne mal" Ah zut, je l'ai déjà utilisé pour Alternative. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre résumé possible... désolée.**

**Genre : songfic, drama, chamallow. Oui, oui, les trois ensemble ne me font pas peur. A vous, si ? Meuh non, venez lire.**

**Rating : K (le jour où vous verrez M, vous pourrez vous inquiétez pour moi)**

**Pairing : ben, euh, comment dire... Mcshep ? Ah ben oui, Mcshep. Mais je suis sûre que les amatrices de friendship trouveront leur compte ici, le slash n'est que suggéré.**

**Saison : ben, saison 2 cause que je parle de Ronon, mais pas d'épisodes précis.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson utilisée non plus. La loi ne nous autorise pas à écrire les paroles d'une chanson. Mais franchement, vu qu'aucun bénéfice n'est tiré de cette fic, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le mal.**

**Note 1 : Bon anniversaire Saschka. Je te dirais encore tout plein de bonnes choses, mais bon, on est pas seules, là...**

**Note 2 : j'ai écrit au feeling, donc, pour pas vous perdre : les passages en normal sont au présent, les passages en italique sont des flash back, et ceux en gras, ben ce sont les passages de la chanson.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Je me tiens droit comme un "i". Je n'ose même plus respirer. Elizabeth parle d'un ton monocorde et sans expression. Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus. Mes pensées se tournent vers ce jour horrible sanctifié aujourd'hui par cette affreuse cérémonie.

_**Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,   
We were young and wild and free. **_

_Je te sers fort dans mes bras. A ce moment précis, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire._

_La seule que je sache faire._

_Tu étouffes un gémissement, je desserre mon étreinte, mais tu gémis plus fort encore, alors je te reprends et je te serre tout contre moi._

_Tu respires difficilement. Je me rends compte que je respire à ta place, comme si j'assistais à un accouchement. Tu t'es rendu compte de mon effort ridicule et vain et tu sourit. Mais ce n'est plus le sourire moqueur que tu m'adresses chaque jour. Celui-là est différent. Il me dit que tu sais ce que je ressens et que tu en es touché._

_  
__**Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more. **___

Caldwell a remplacé Elizabeth. Ce type a le don de m'irriter. A peine sa voix résonne-t-elle dans la salle de la porte qu'elle me tire de mes pensées. Bien sombres pensées, certes. Mais ce sont les miennes. Et si je veux broyer du noir, de quel droit m'en empêcherai-t-il, cet idiot de militaire à galons ? C'est ta voix que je veux entendre, pas la sienne.__

_**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven. **__  
_

_Tes paroles se font plus rares. Et incohérentes. Mais où sont donc Conan et Xéna quand on a besoin d'eux ?_

_J'ai du pester tout haut, car tu rit. Et tu manques de t'étouffer, mais tu ris quand même. Et moi aussi. Je suis pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Les yeux pleins de larmes, nous rions, jusqu'à ce qu'une quinte de toux plus violente que les autres ne mette un terme à ce pur moment de folie._

_A ce pur moment de bonheur._

_**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven. **___

Voilà que Teyla prend la parole maintenant. C'est un vrai défilé ! Ils me donnent envie de vomir, tous ces gens rassemblés là, dans leur costume du dimanche. Ils sont tous derrière moi, parait-il. Ouais, tu parles. Ils n'étaient pas là bas. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Seule une personne le peut. Et elle n'est pas parmi nous aujourd'hui.

_  
__**Oh, once in your life  
you find someone, who wil turn your world around  
pick you up when your feeling down**___

Tes yeux se sont fermés il y a juste une minute. Une minute que j'essaye en vain de te réveiller. Tu voulais juste te reposer une seconde. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Mais tu n'as pas tenu parole. Cela fait cinquante neuf seconde de trop.

_J'ai compté._

_Une poignée de secondes qui ne me renvoie qu'un silence pesant. Alors, je me décide._

_**Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way. **_

_  
_Elizabeth a reprit la parole. Même dans ces circonstances, ils n'ont pas réussit à faire parler Ronon ! Je le remercie silencieusement.

- Mes très chers amis, déclare solennellement le docteur Weir. Il est temps de rendre hommage à l'extraordinaire courage de l'un des nôtres...

Et voilà qu'après les éloges, elle nous fait le récit de cette mission cauchemardesque. Comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour m'en rappeler. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. Je revis ces moments là chaque nuit. Et chaque nuits, je me réveille en sursaut, en criant ton nom.

_**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms **___

J'ai crié. Peut être même hurlé. Mais ça ne t'a pas réveillé. Alors...

- ... n'écoutant que son courage, le docteur McKay a porté son co-équipier sur des dizaines de mètres.

_**I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven. **_

_Les explosions tout autours de nous me rendent sourd. Et aveugle. J'avance tout droit, je ne fait attention à rien, j'avance, c'est tout._

- Évitant avec une agilité incroyable les tirs ennemis, pour atteindre finalement la porte...

_La porte, je la vois, elle n'est plus qu'à quelques pas. Teyla et Ronon sont là. Ils n'étaient pas si loin. Ils ont couvert nos arrières pendant que je te portais loin de tous ce gâchis._

_**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart. **_

_**It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven. **_

- Cette négociation, continuait la diplomate, se présentait comme une chance formidable pour tous les atlantes. Elle s'est révélée être une embuscade incroyablement bien organisée. Mais comme toujours, l'équipe du colonel Sheppard a sut voir clair dans le jeu de l'ennemi...

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Elizabeth crie._

_Carson crie en m'arrachant mon fardeau._

_Ronon crie qu'il veut des hommes pour repartir là-bas._

_Seul Teyla peut encore expliquer que nous sommes tombé dans un piège. Des humains adorant les Wraiths. Sheppard nous avait dit qu'il y en avait. Maintenant, nous avons une adresse où les contacter. Si l'envie nous en prenait..._

Elizabeth continue son discours. Elle excelle dans ce domaine. C'est bientôt le moment où elle va m'appeler pour me remettre cette foutue médaille. Pour acte héroïque au combat. Tu parles.

_**I've been waiting for someone  
something to arrive**_

_**love to come along**_

Une main vient de saisir la mienne. Elle la sert très fort. Comme pour dire d'avancer, de continuer.

_**Now our dreams are coming true.**_

Je m'attends à voir Teyla, elle seule oserai un tel geste envers moi à cet instant. Mais je la vois debout près de Ronon, à quelques mètres de là. Et ce n'est pas sa main, ça, je pourrait le jurer.

_  
__**Through the good times and the bad **_

Je tourne la tête. Je manque une respiration. Je tente de parler, mais tu me glisses à l'oreille :

- Pas la peine de protester, j'ai déjà vaincu les arguments de notre highlander de choc. J'ai une jolie béquille pour m'appuyer ; je vais bien, et je veux te voir recevoir cette médaille. Ma place est ici.

Tu lâches ma main et me pousse vers l'estrade.

_  
__**I'll be standing there by you. **_

_**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**_

_**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see **__  
__**We're in heaven...**_

**FIN**

**Chanson : Heaven, par DJ Sammy feat. Yanou (Piano Acapella Version). Entendu dans l'épisode 8 "FLY AWAY" de la première saison de Cold Case. A écouter absolument !**

**Quand j'ai écouté cette chanson pour la première fois, les images de cette fic sont venues d'un coup. Vous verrez en l'écoutant, la musique associée à la voix de la chanteuse, ça file la chair de poule, et j'ai vraiment cru que c'était une chanson triste, un amour qui se finissait mal. Ce n'est qu'à la deuxième écoute que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle disait " WE 're in heaven" et non pas " YOU're in heaven". Mais mon idée de fic était lancée, d'où la pirouette à la fin. Vous m'en voulez pas trop ?**__


End file.
